


Больной любовью

by Jane_Veda



Category: Tharn Type The Series, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Veda/pseuds/Jane_Veda
Summary: Кенгкла хочет утопить Текно в своей любви. Он сделает это с улыбкой на лице.
Relationships: Kengkla/Techno (Love by Chance)
Kudos: 7





	Больной любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг Кенгкла/Текно вызывает противоречивые эмоции. Это красивая пара с совершенно чудовищной историей. Поступки Кла и Текника повергают в ужас, если задуматься обо всем, что они натворили.
> 
> Мне сложно понять, что именно происходит в голове у Кенгкла, но очень хочется попытаться.

С каждым новым курсом жизнь Кенгкла в университете не слишком меняется, но становится более шумной. Он постоянно обедает вместе с Текником и свитой из увивающихся за ними обоими девушек, аккуратно подцепляет палочками кусочки вареных овощей, не обращая внимание на восхищенные вздохи. Каждое его движение вызывает восторг в кафетерии. Его зовут за соседние столы, с ним кокетничают девушки, он чувствует заинтересованные взгляды младшекурсников. Кенгкла — идеальная Луна медицинского факультета, все хотят его внимания. Ему на это абсолютно плевать.

Он легко и обаятельно улыбается, не вступая в серьезные разговоры. Почтительно приветствует проходящих мимо старших. Даже дает списать домашнее задание парочке недоумков — отец каждого из них плотно сотрудничает с семейной компанией Кенгкла. Над Текником, гордо выпятившим грудь перед фанатками, посмеивается только вполголоса. Идеальный студент, идеальный будущий медик и наследник корпорации. Обаятельный, вежливый, внимательный. Все сходятся на том, что у него только один недостаток: он отказывает всем, кто признается ему в любви.

Девушки регулярно присылают ему любовные письма, пытаются угостить десертами и откровенно вешаются на шею. Кенгкла прерывает признания на полуслове и с извиняющейся улыбкой просит не тратить на него время. Он, к сожалению, не может принять чувства такой красавицы, ведь давно страдает от любви к одному человеку. Может быть, Текник сумеет утешить настолько восхитительную девушку? 

Текник всегда оказывается поблизости и, конечно, утешает. На вопросы о том, кто же похитил сердце его лучшего друга, только качает головой. Иногда, забывшись, начинает было рассказывать о том, насколько это забавная история, но осекается под внимательным взглядом. Кенгкла улыбается и трогательно просит не раскрывать его тайну милым девушкам. Он знает, что его улыбки иногда снятся Текнику в кошмарах. И эти, насквозь фальшивые, и настоящая усмешка, не скрывающая острых белых клыков. 

В прошлом году Кенгкла сильно разозлился на Текника за то, что тот не рассказал вовремя о двухнедельной стажировке брата в Патонге. Планы на работу Текно в компании его отца оказались порушены. Ярости, бушевавшей в груди Кенгкла, требовался выход, но Текник все еще был ему нужен. Тогда он наклонился к лучшему другу, провел рукой по его плечу и сладко улыбнулся: 

— Наконец-то мы останемся с тобой в этом доме вдвоем. Ты ведь уже понял, что все это время я добивался вовсе не Текно?

Животный ужас в глазах Текника поднял ему настроение, и он вспомнил о дочерних компаниях в Патонге. И, хотя Текник еще несколько месяцев отшатывался от него при каждом движении, планы на стажировку Текно были спасены.

Кенгкла мечтательно опирается щекой на ладонь, не замечая фонового восхищенного визга. Во время той стажировки он трижды довозит Текно до собственноручно выбранной съемной квартиры, которую тому якобы выделили как стажеру компании. Один раз соглашается на уговоры Текно подняться и пообедать с ним, раз уж тот отвлекает его от срочных дел, регулярно возникающих в Патонге. И каждый день, пользуясь своим статусом, получает видеозаписи с камер наблюдения из офиса. 

На видео Текно не изменяет себе ни на секунду. Он помогает менять воду в кулере, выполняет поручения за себя и за новых знакомых, неуверенно мнется, общаясь со строгим секретарем, торопливо смахивает крошки со щек после обеда, выходит во время перерыва размяться на улице. Кенгкла до сих пор пересматривает любимые моменты этих записей, представляя, что каждый теплый взгляд Текно адресован ему. Те, на кого он действительно так смотрел, в дочерней компании его отца давно не работают.

Зависимость Кенгкла от тепла Текно некому проконтролировать и остановить. Родителям все равно, чем он занимается в свободное время, пока соблюдает внешние приличия и выглядит идеальным. Текник потакает его прихотям, большей частью из жадности, возможно, из любопытства. Может, сам Текно и сумел бы достучаться до него, но Кенгкла не позволит ему увидеть истинную силу своей страсти.

Он поднимается из-за стола, учтиво прощается с загалдевшими девушками и уходит на пары, закинув руку на плечо застывшему на секунду Текнику. Безупречные студенты должны приходить на занятия вовремя. Даже если мечтают о том, как перегрызут глотки пронзительно пищащим девицам, отвлекающим от фантазий о ком-то по-настоящему важном. 

Быстрей бы уже сделать его своим. Кенгкла хочет утопить Текно в своей любви. 

***

Приручение Текно идет постепенно. Он поверил Кла и начал с ним встречаться, но этого все еще недостаточно. Кенгкла тает, даже когда тот просто треплет его по макушке, но этого мало. Текно смущается, когда тот тянется к нему с поцелуями, отводит взгляд, когда они вместе, постоянно пытается выскользнуть из рук Кенгкла. Текно нужно привязать к себе намертво, чтобы он даже не думал о жизни без Кла. 

Пока же Кенгкла с удовольствием купается в мягкой заботе Текно, радуется каждой мелочи. Как Текно признается, что любит на завтрак глазунью, но продолжает готовить для Кла омлет. Как сам предлагает подвезти до университета, а на его скулах вспыхивает румянец. Как срывается с работы, когда соскучившийся Кенгкла делает вид, что растянул во время пробежки связки. Скупая и неловкая ласка греет Кенгкла.

Он представляет, как незаметно раскрепощает Текно. Уже сейчас тот охотно подставляется под поцелуи, когда они в машине. Со временем, уверен Кенгкла, тот станет жадным до его прикосновений. Текно не сможет сдерживать себя, как не сдерживает стоны, когда они в постели. Он пойдет за Кла, куда бы тот его ни позвал. Кенгкла ждет, когда сможет показать всему миру, что Текно принадлежит ему.

Как тот прильнет к нему всем телом и заявит о себе, ревнуя к очередной признавшейся в любви Кенгкла студентке. Как не будет прятать метки и укусы Кла, а с гордостью выставит их напоказ. Как будет плыть его взгляд всякий раз, когда Кла окажется рядом. Как он поймет, что они должны быть рядом всегда, и позволит все, что приходит Кенгкла в голову. 

Кенгкла сквозь зубы выдыхает, мысленно раздевая Текно посреди университетского кафетерия, раскладывая его на столе в конференц-зале со стеклянными стенками, раздвигая ему ноги на диване в родительском доме. О том, что они вместе, не должно быть сомнений ни у кого. Ни у истеричных студенток, ни у офисных рабов, ни у его равнодушных родителей, ни у семьи Текно вместе с нервным Текником. 

Может, ему стоило взять Текно прямо на футбольном поле, пока тот еще был капитаном. Тогда ни один из его университетских дружков не пролез бы к ним в жизнь, чтобы ее испортить. 

Кенгкла вспоминает рассказ Текно о том, как Лонг разрушал мир Тайпа, и до боли сжимает ладони. В его голосе было столько жалости. Не только к лучшему другу, но и к Лонгу, долгие годы одержимому Тарном. Слушать это было невыносимо. Лонга, разумеется, не жалко — нужно продумывать планы четче. Но стоит представить, как Текно вот так же жалеет его, Кенгкла, и грудь будто сковывает льдом. Кенгкла криво улыбается. Они с Лонгом совсем не похожи. Кенгкла просто очень, очень любит Текно и готов ради него на все.

Ночью Кенгкла снится, как он пытается вскрыть подарок. Из-под яркой упаковки доносится жалобное блеяние, которое становится все тише. Кенгкла пытается открыть коробку, но она намертво закрыта. Кенгкла ломает ногти, царапая ее, и просыпается от боли. Неуверенно усмехаясь, он вспоминает, что в коробке не было проделано отверстий для воздуха.

— Тебя всего трясет. Ты не заболел? — сквозь сон спрашивает лежащий рядом Текно и сгребает его в объятья. Кенгкла слушает его дыхание и рассеянно улыбается.

Конечно, заболел, думает он. Вылечи меня своим теплом.


End file.
